gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Haryo
:"First, we will infiltrate the Empire from the shadows. Then, we will increase our station, and soon we will devour the Empire from the inside." — Haryo tribe's goal in conquering the Empire from the inside out, depicted in volume 8 chapter 9 of the light novel. The Haryo is a secret outcast tribe of sentient creatures born from the interbreeding of the different races that inhabit the Special Region. They composes of outcast and black sheep of all kinds of tribe and society in the Special Region. Their goal is to make a child out of Zorzal's blood using a female Haryo tribe members. After that, they will slowly eliminate all human successors of the throne of the Empire and replace them with the child of Zorzal who is born out of Zorzal and Haryo tribe member and under the control of the Haryo to effectively conquer the Empire and the Special Region. Unfortunately for them, the arrival of the JSDF makes their dream and ambition to be doomed from the start in which none of the tribe members seem to realize or too superificial to see through. The tribe is now erased from existence after all of their members were slaughtered during the Second Battle of Italica. Overview Though it’s not a fact known to the common man in the Special Region, but there’s a unique species that inhabits the continent of Falmart, made up of the mongrel offspring that came from a world populated by numerous demihuman races. Societies in the Special Region were largely homogenous. Elves lived with elves, humans lived in communities of humans, and so on. However, all sorts of mixed-blooded beings were born, possibly due to interbreeding. Most of these offspring were raised by either their parents, but quite a few of them stood apart from these tribes, becoming the “Lost”. There were many reasons for that, but the most common reasons were difficulties in living with others due to looking different and differences in lifespan. Thus, these “Lost” people banded together and forged a group identity, and soon they called themselves the Haryo. Their line of thinking was: “Elves, humans, Dwarves or Warrior Bunnies, none of them were originally residents of this world. They were outsiders from other worlds. However, we’re different. We are the unique residents born to this world. We are truly native to this world. In other words, this world belongs to us.” Nobody knew who started that line of thinking, but the Lost — who suffered and struggled in daily life — gradually united under the motto of “We are the master race”. That thought singlehandedly validated the disgust and hatred they felt towards everything around them. People who were driven by such negative emotions had two paths to choose from; embrace reality and live openly in sin like the residents of Akusho, or cling to a delusion of false pride. The Haryo were those who relied on a twisted form of democracy to reinforce their egos, and thus their vain glory. However that false pride was, as the name implied, ultimately false. This was because they had to claim that up was down and black was white. The root of all this was the notion that “it was always someone else’s fault”. It was the idea that they could not be happy and prosperous because of other people. It put forward that because of society and the world, all the things which should have been rightfully theirs had been unjustly taken; no, had been stolen from them. However, that line of thinking only bred hatred. When one lurked in the dark and looked at those who lived proudly in the light with hateful eyes, it only intensified their feelings of guilt. Their anger and resentment intensified, and the Haryo looked for a way to vent their ever-swelling emotions. History The origins of the Haryo Tribe are the subject of much legend and hearsay. Some hypothesize that they existed since the beginning of recorded history, when the first sapient life-forms decided to settle in the Special Region and create their first primitive societies. Others think that they are just a recent occurrence, a foul by-product of growing sexual deviancy in the Special Region and an excessive intermingling between the various intelligent races of Falmart. Nobody knows the truth about this subject, not even the Haryo themselves, since they care little about the past and do not keep any recorded history of their society. The Haryo tribe emerged for the first time from the mist of legend and myth when a sly and treacherous pig-like hybrid known as Bouro took control of the tribe and began planning to conquer the Empire and impose the Haryo as the master race of the entire continent of Falmart. His strategy was, first of all, to infiltrate the Empire from the shadows. The tribe would become increasingly powerful and influential in the imperial court through murder, deception and backstabbing before finally devour the empire from within and become the ultimate rulers of the Special Region. One might call this a foolhardy aim, but the Haryo were hooked on the insidious idea of claiming the Empire from within. They gathered under Bouro’s banner and formed a secret society, gathered funds, trained the young, and began espionage activities. The great opportunity that allowed the tribe to infiltrate within the Empire were the outbreak of the Japanese-Empire War. Tyuule, a former Warrior Bunny queen now turned sex slave of the imperial crown prince Zorzal El Caesar, contacted the Haryo to set up a conspiracy in order to intensify the conflict and bring the empire to its destruction. Since the aim of the Haryo wasn't the destruction of the empire but its submission, they decided to collaborate with her until they were able to get the favor of some more important member of the imperial court. Once Bouro succeeded in becoming Zorzal’s agent-in-the-shadows by making him ascend to the imperial throne through the poisoning of emperor Molt Sol Augustus, the Haryo were transformed into the Crown Prince’s unofficial intelligence apparatus. They maintained the facade of still being loyal to Tyuule and her plan, but in reality they were only waiting for the right opportunity to expose her plot to the prince and to obtain even more power and influence in the empire. However, they seem to failed to realize that Zorzal's reign only be counted in the fingers and they choose a wrong enemy to mess with, the JSDF. Despite knowing fully well how powerful the JSDF really is, they still stubbornly opposed them as the JSDF is standing in their way of achieving domination in Falmart due to the JSDF's action in protecting the pro-peace senators, Molt and Pina since as long these people remains alive, their goal of ruling Falmart will be unfulfilled. Moreover, the JSDF's superior military power already makes the Empire becomes submissive to them so even if the Haryo manages to take over the Empire from the shadow, they will have to bow their heads toward the JSDF, which is the fact they heavily dislike. The Haryo organization was very efficient and prepared to face many threats, but it wasn't without flaws. Like Zorzal and the pro-war senators, they also become the victims of their own arrogance and self-delusion. Their worst shortcomings were the underestimation of the JSDF's military readiness and their inability to cope with the efficiency of the JSDF's counterintelligence efforts. Much like Zorzal and his cohorts, they foolishly violate the most basic principle of warfare, Know your enemy since all the tribe members even Bouro never bothers trying to learn and understand JSDF's strategy, technology and tactic because of their chronic ethnocentrism, inflexibility and arrogance. These deficiencies proved to be very costly for the empire during the infiltration failure in the city of Italica, as well as during the failed attempt to push the JSDF soldiers into a trap during their mission of liberation of the Japanese prisoner Matsui Fuyuki. :"They had not sneered at their foe. They thought of them as being on the level of griffins or sabertooth tigers, and devoted maniacal amounts of effort to laying a trap for them. But the enemy that did come for them was like unto an Ancient Dragon, which far outstripped their imaginations." — The Haryo tribe begins to see the JSDF is a force to be reckoned with. During the Imperial Civil War, they are used by Zorzal as spy and saboteur against the Loyalist and JSDF. They prove to be high valuable to Zorzal by providing him information about troop movement of both the Loyalist and JSDF so they can set up ambush as well as sabotaging various operations of JSDF in the Special Region. However, they suffers heavy casualties during most of their operations with the loss of at least 50 tribe members due to being rooted out mercilessly by the JSDF superior anti-espionage tactics and scanning technology. The casualty was so great that the Haryo was nearly pushed to near collapse and Bouro begins to lose the control of the group since most of the members began to leave the tribe since they could not stand fighting against a superior force like the JSDF. Tyuule even scolds Bouro and the tribe for not trying to understand and study the JSDF carefully causing Bouro to deeply lament that the tribe never faces such enemy with great magnitude like the JSDF and facing them is equal to facing the Flame Dragon. After many failed infiltration operations in Italica, they reduce their operations as disguised traders to gather information from the outside to prevent more casualties, which prove to be highly ineffective since most of the vital information are guarded by the JSDF but they accept it since there is nothing they can do. However, overtime they manage to determine the operations of the Legitimate government by calculating the transportation of weapons through and out of Italica but they cannot determine the movements of the JSDF. At this time, Bouro and the tribe have become somewhat idiotic like Zorzal and his inner circles as the failed to realize that JSDF was grinding Zorzal's forces pieces by pieces and their effort in supporting him for their ambition was completely pointless. During the Second Battle of Italica, Bouro poured the entire members of the tribe to infiltrate Formal Manor to capture or kill Molt. However, the entire tribe met their demise by the hands of the battle maids, Rose Order of Knights and the JSDF members in the Manor. Finally, Bouro's death caused by Zorzal's men marked the official end to the tribe. Trivia * Despite priding themselves to be intelligent and cunning, they were actually quite stupid, deluded and narrow-minded for siding with Zorzal against the JSDF during the Imperial Civil War as they never seems to realize that Zorzal was on the losing side of the war, which the entire tribe ends up wasting their manpower fighting the JSDF, which lead to the total collapse of the tribe in the end. * If the tribe wanted to take over the Special Region, the wise and intelligent move for the tribe is to abandon Falmart and go to another continents to take over from the shadow due as the JSDF counter-intelligence is far too powerful for them to fight on. However, the tribe was far too short-signed to see it though and bit far more than they could chew much like Zorzal and his deluded pro-war senators. Category:Groups Category:Humanoids Category:Terminology Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Antagonists